Talk:Pet
Mystery Pets The following is a list of pets that are not available in the game yet they appear on the search function in the "Pet Sells Room" *Mini Champion (Set pet) *Super-Mighty Fighting Bow Meow *Small Fighting Bow Meow *Intelligence Bow Meow Buzzard *Tabby Bow Meow *Game Bow Wow *Red Meowette *Bloody Koalak *Bloody Koalak Ghost *Koalak Gravedigger *Koalak Gravedigger Ghost *Inmature Koalak *Inmature Koalak Ghost *Mischievous Squirrel *Mischievous Squirrel Ghost *Firefoux *Firefoux Ghost *Bilby *Bilby Ghost *Young Wild Boar *Young Wild Boar Ghost *Blue Piwi *Blue Piwi Ghost *Yellow Piwi *Yellow Piwi Ghost *Pink Piwi *Pink Piwi Ghost *Red Piwi *Red Piwi Ghost *Green Piwi *Green Piwi Ghost *Purple Piwi *Purple Piwi Ghost *Turtle *Turtle Ghost What happens to pet if P2P time runs out? Does it disappear or just become unusable? MiiQ 17:13, 13 July 2006 (UTC) : Good question. It doesn't disappear. I added a clarification to the main article. --TaviRider 17:44, 13 July 2006 (UTC) Pet table? I was thinking it would be good to add pet tables: - Pet, HP, boosts (e.g. HP, Str, Wis, %Dmg) This way, you can see what each pet is good for. --GrauGeist 18:40, 10 May 2006 (UTC) Feeding pets to-do * Looks like skinny might happen earlier than -10. * Skinny pets might lose 2 HP when starved. Maybe more if really skinny? * Sometimes (skinny only?) pets run away while at high HP. - Dashiva 11:13, 29 Dec 2005 (UTC) One other pet that's been left off of here - the little pigs. Anyone know anything about them? (I remember seeing them months ago, and forgot about them until just now, when I saw one on a merchant on Pandala Bridge at 14,-23. - DarkStorm 12:52 PM (EST), Feb 23 2006. : Those aren't pets, they're Category:Following character. - Dashiva 18:27, 23 February 2006 (UTC) My bow meow is not increasing stat my Bow meow is bought. At a stat of "skinny" and HP:5 with +1 intelligence. Now it is its 8th meal.. and it's still at +1 intelligence and still skinny stat. How do I help Bow Meow back to Normal stat : I believe that each over-feeding increases its condition stat. You need to over-feed it until it says Normal. - TaviRider 17:09, 3 March 2006 (UTC) My bow meow is not incrrasing stat (aftermath) like you said.. i over feed... i fed the dumb cat 200 gudeon.. and it is still skinny... you sure this is not garfield? is there a plan... like feed just 3 fish every meal .. till it turns normal? *Just go by the normal feeding schedule. : It's often easier to get a new bow meow than to feed it up, since bow meows are low demand and high supply. However, if you want to keep it, just keep force feeding it until it turns normal. - Dashiva 20:41, 5 March 2006 (UTC) : Feed it 1''' Tofu feather, Tofu Egg, or whatever (it doesn't matter because Skinny Pet doesn't gain any stat) at a time. Do this one by one until the status chages from Skinny to Normal. --GrauGeist 21:37, 13 July 2006 (UTC) How do you remove pet from kennel? I'm having some problems with removing a bow meow from the kennel. I go to exhange and put in money, but no pet?? : You got an exchange certificate when you put the pet into the kennel. Just put that back into the exchange window. It will automatically add the right amount of money, if you have it. - TaviRider 16:30, 10 May 2006 (UTC) :: The second comment at http://forum.dofus.com/topic_en.php?id=19885 seems to imply that there was a bug in Bow Kennels ("Kernel") that will now be fixed. This might be the reason why you were unable to get your pet back. - TaviRider 07:07, 11 May 2006 (UTC) Minimino Power Value How much power does the damage percent on a minimino take up? is it the same as resistances? : Minimino can have over +45% Damage, so +1% Damage is probably Item Power 1. --GrauGeist 21:33, 13 July 2006 (UTC) Dead Pets I took a break from the game for awhile and a few of my pets died. I now have their ghosts sitting in the bank, waiting to be revived. When will be able to do this? Is there any word from Ankama on that update? Do we know how it will be done and what it will cost? : We don't know yet. The best thing to do is check the announcements on the official Dofus forums, here. --TaviRider 17:32, 22 July 2006 (UTC) you have to do the "pet dungeon" :Rather Pet Cemetery Dungeon --Cizagna (Talk) 02:09, 17 May 2007 (UTC) how do you sell your pet everytime i try to exchange my pet or put it in my merchant shop it doesnt allow me what am i doing wrong?? : Here is a quote from this article pertaining to subscription pets. "Because of problems with credit card fraud, these pets cannot be exchanged with characters on other accounts for 2 months after they are received."--Tmdart 12:13, 18 September 2006 (UTC) My pet is gonna die!! I dont know where to get pet ghosts!!!Is there a store or domrthing?? : There is currently no saleroom for pets. Try standing in or around Astrub and asking for them. Butchers can also turn alive pets into ghost pets as part of their profession.--Tmdart 04:37, 20 September 2006 (UTC) Questions about food point and food counter What would happen if you feed your pet not in time but it's the third feeding? Would the pet gain bonus point? If not, would the food counter still be moved back to 0? Or misfeeding does not count in food counter? --Kishou 05:03, 7 October 2006 (UTC) pet food What does an el scarador eat and where do i get it? :eats the soul of tree monsters, you must do the last killing hit in order to your pet get feed --Cizagna (Talk) 16:14, 8 December 2006 (UTC) Crow Can some one tell me if its ingame? and how to obtain it, other way i will remove it. --Cizagna (Talk) 16:13, 8 December 2006 (UTC) :When and how did Crow appear here anyway? There is no such pet in the game. Fogleg 21:52, 13 December 2006 (UTC) ::Yeah thats what i was imagening, but go to Pet market and do a search on "Crow" and a pet will apear, also there is a pet call "Mini Champion" and its a set pet. And last but not least if you type "bow " (notice the space) from the common ones you will see very interesting ones. --Cizagna (Talk) 22:15, 13 December 2006 (UTC) :::I can see pets like Red Meowette, Game Bow Wow, all kind of strange Bow Meows, Bloody Koalak etc. However, if you do search for Certificate or Ghost you can get much better idea about what pets are actually included in the game. Lets hope that more will be added (maybe even with next update), but there is not much point list here things that may be added sometimes in the future or may be not added at all. -- Fogleg 22:59, 13 December 2006 (UTC) ::::I remove the crow from the main page, added a list of all the pets that appears on the talk page as it would be an interesting thing at least to have it mention, the ghost version on some pets i think its because of the pet dungeon, aside from that i remind you that also ghost versions as same as certificates they add them once the pets are available, about the "Mini Champion" pet my guess its a pet that will enable is the Champion emote. --Cizagna (Talk) 16:38, 15 December 2006 (UTC) :::::I guess the Mini Champion is from the Cmapion Set given out to the tournament winner (and yes, the set enables Champ emote), there is bunch of other Champion set items too visible. To my knowledge there has never been tournament in English server so I guess that set it French only. -- Fogleg 21:40, 15 December 2006 (UTC) Soul Eater Pets By looking at the now available books that you can buy in the bow kennel, it seems that, althought you do not need to feed this type of pets, you got at least to kill "a certain amount" of their relatives each month, to keep them in good condition. Subscription Pet Question A friend of mine recently subscribed to the game and got a Minifoux Pet. She has tried to put it up for sale at Bonta but has been unable to sell it. She says that nothing happens and that the pet remains in her inventory when she tries to sell it. I read that you cannot trade pets unless you wait 2 months because of credit card etc but i don't think it said anything about putting them up for sale at sellrooms. I will be happy if someone could claify this for me. Thanks! :The 2 months waiting period applies to sellrooms too. You can only put new pet into your bank. -- Fogleg 07:44, 2 March 2007 (UTC) Same food? '''sorry for this but i have a questoin do you need to feed your pet 3 time's the same food befor he get +1 point :Question moved from main article page --Cizagna (Talk) 20:03, 7 March 2007 (UTC) :No you can give any type of food, but the 3rd food is the one that counts. For example, for bwaks you can give them 2 feeds of flax seeds (increases stats) but on the 3rd feed you can give him a pecan nut (increases resistance) and what will increase is the resistance of the element of the bwak you are feeding instead of the base stats, in other words it only matters the 3rd feed nothing more. F2P pets are there any pets that F2P people can equip and gain the bonuses? because i've heard that there are. :No, see Payment for more information on what are the F2P restrictions --Cizagna (Talk) 21:43, 21 March 2007 (UTC) ::i have confirmation from a friend who is F2P that Gobbtubbys are F2P. ~ Didodeman 00:02, 29 March 2007 (UTC) ::: Nope, you are unable to equip a pet as F2P. However, as a pet is not automatically unequiped when your subscription expires, it is possible to keep a pet equiped as F2P, as long as you do not remove it. //PeetTM 08:28, 29 March 2007 (UTC) ::::he was definently F2P when he equipped it. i'd try it to confirm it but i'm not F2P. ~ Didodeman 00:51, 30 March 2007 (UTC) :Confirming as today (until they correct this i guess) my account run out and i just test Gobtuby can be equipted by F2P members --Cizagna (Talk) 15:24, 13 April 2007 (UTC) bow kennel how much do i pay to put my pet in the bow kennel? how much is "a small amount"?--Senan 06:04, 24 March 2007 (UTC) : Choose "trade" and put your pet and he will display a scroll with your pet info, same way to take it out but you must but the scroll, the price of how much will appear automatically but it variates if you have recently feed it around 100 kamas but maybe different and then it depends how much time it is inside there.--Cizagna (Talk) 17:09, 23 March 2007 (UTC) thanks! --Senan 06:04, 24 March 2007 (UTC) Keep feeding the pet? Hi all, just a little question. When your pet has reached max stats, do you still have to keep feeding it? I guess so, but I just always forget to feed my pet, so would be great if I don't have to do it anymore after it reached max stats :) Greetz, Tripax :Yes, it will not gain more stats but it will avoid loosing hp (unless you want to give it an enripsa powder each time the max feeding time pass and you log in--Cizagna (Talk) 16:11, 31 May 2007 (UTC)